Bedtime Story
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A little fluffy, family moment that takes place after the movie. Oscar helps China Girl get to sleep by telling her a bedtime story. Some spoilers. A bit of implied Oscar X Glinda in there, i think. Now a two shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: This is my first attempt at fluff. Sorry if it sucks. Please review!)**

* * *

Night had fallen in the Emerald City and the commotion in the great city was slowly dying down.

Earlier that evening, the inhabitants of the Emerald City celebrated the triumph of the great and powerful Wizard of Oz over the Wicked Witch Theodora and her sister Evanora.

With the defeat of the two evil sisters, the people of Oz were free of their tyranny and now lived under the just rule of Oz and Glinda the Good.

Up in the throne room, Oscar, otherwise known as Oz, was making final adjustments to his machine that allowed him to continue his ruse of being dead and being the powerful wizard he was supposed to be.

The carnival magician flicked the switch, turning the machine off and he sighed in relief. Oscar muttered to no one "All done".

He heard some soft footfalls coming from behind him. Oscar peeked out from behind the curtain that sheltered him from prying eyes and he saw the small China Girl walk into the throne room.

Oscar pulled back the curtain and he asked "Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" answered the porcelain girl.

Oscar frowned "Why not?" the girl rubbed her arm nervously. The girl mumbled something and Oscar raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry?"

She looked up at Oscar and said quietly "My parents would tuck me into bed and my dad would tell me a story" she looked down at her feet "And…I was wondering if you could…tuck me in and tell me a story".

The corners of Oscar's lips parted into a warm smile "Of course" he scooped up the small girl in his arms and he carried her out of the throne room.

* * *

The former carnival magician carried China girl down the long emerald corridor back to her room.

After descending a few staircases and crossing some corridors, they reached the large well-furnished room in no time and he gently placed her in the large comfy bed.

Oscar pulled the covers over her and he sat down at the end of the bed saying, "So, you want a story?"

China Girl nodded. Oscar scratched his chin and pondered on what story he should tell.

Eventually, he asked her "What story do you want to hear?"

China Girl thought for a moment and than asked him excitedly "Oh, I want to know how you came to Oz"

Oscar raised an eyebrow "You do?" the small girl nodded.

The former carnival magician smiled "It's a not that interesting" "Well i want to hear it" said China Girl.

Oscar nodded "Alright" he cleared his throat "Well, it all started-" but he stopped when he heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Glinda entered.

She stopped, noticing Oscar and China Girl "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Oscar shook his head "No, I was just telling a bedtime story" he waved her over "Come on, pull up a seat"

"This is going to be great" said China Girl drawing the blanket close to her.

Glinda sat down next to Oscar and the carnival magician spoke "As I was saying, it all started back in Kansas".

Before he could continue, China Girl interrupted him "Kansas? Is that where you're from?"

Oscar nodded "Yes, now may I continue"

"Sorry" said China Girl, grinning sheepishly.

Oscar smiled "Anyway, in Kansas I used to perform some magic tricks for crowds of people. It wasn't exactly a very fulfilling job. Sure it was fun; traveling all over, entertaining people young and old and being paid for it. But I wanted to do more."

"What happened?" asked the small porcelain girl.

Oscar frowned a little, "I got into some trouble with some very angry men. They wanted to hurt me very much"

China Girl's eyes widened "Why?"

Oscar nervously glanced at Glinda. He gulped a little and he than looked back to the girl. Rather than bringing up the dark and dirty details of his old life, he answered cryptically "Lets just say that they were rather upset with me because I was… rather popular with people and they didn't like that" he shook his head quickly "Anyway, they had me cornered and were ready to kill me"

"No!" breathed China Girl in shock

"Yes" said Oscar, nodded.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

Oscar smiled "With some quick thinking, I used one of my tricks and escaped to my hot air balloon, but the angry men managed to catch up" China Girl gasped.

Glinda smiled a little "What happened after that?"

"Well that the interesting part" said Oscar "They managed grab onto my balloon and tried to climb aboard but I was able to shake them loose at the last second. But the they were the least of my troubles, because a massive twister struck and it sucked me up"

the small porcelain girl looked at the carnival magician in awe.

Oscar nodded thoughtfully "In truth, I thought I was a goner but the storm did the unexpected"

"What?" asked China Girl "It brought me to Oz" answered Oscar. The small girl's eyes widened "Wow".

Oscar nodded "Yep. When I first saw Oz, I was amazed. It was unlike anything I have seen, it was very different from Kansas" he glanced at Glinda "It was breath taking". Glinda blushed a little.

Oscar turned back to the small porcelain girl saying "And that is how I got to Oz" he smiled and he got up from the bed "Now go to sleep"

"But I want another story" whined the girl.

Oscar shook his head "No, no you get to sleep" the girl crossed her arms and pouted at the wizard.

Oscar sighed and said, "If you go to sleep, I promise to tell you another story, tomorrow night"

"Really?" said China Girl, perking up a little.

Oscar nodded "Yep, now go to sleep and tomorrow, you'll find out how I first met the Wicked Witch".

China Girl's eyes widened and she lay back in bed, drawing her blankets close to her.

Oscar moved to blow out the candle on the bedside table but China girl said quickly "No! Please don't blow out the candle"

Oscar frowned "Why not?" The porcelain girl said quietly "I-I might have a nightmare"

"What of?" asked Glinda. China girl reluctantly answered, "The day the wicked witch attacked".

Oscar and Glinda glanced at each other in concern but didn't say anything. Oscar remembered the devastation that the witch left in her wake. She had destroyed China Girl's family and everyone in the town she lived in all because they celebrated his arrival in Oz.

The small girl sniffed a little with some tears forming "There would be screaming and people being destroyed. I would also hear her laughing"

Oscar sat down next to the little girl saying, "It's ok, I won't blow out the candles".

She wiped her eyes and sniffed "Thank you"

The wizard placed a hand on the girl's tiny shoulder saying "Don't worry about the Wicked Witch, let me worry about her"

China girl smiled a little "Ok"

Oscar smiled too "Good, and remember, as long as Glinda and I are around, neither the Wicked Witch or her sister can't do anything to you"

"Really?" asked China Girl.

Oscar nodded "Of course, we're family and we won't let anything bad happen to you" he glanced at Glinda and she nodded agreement "He's right".

China Girl sat up and she hugged Oscar's arm saying "Thank you".

Carefully, Oscar hugged her back. China Girl settled back into bed and pulled the covers back over herself.

The small porcelain girl yawned and closed her eyes.

Oscar rose to his feet and he and Glinda went to the door. At the door, the wizard and the witch glanced back at the tiny girl and saw that she was already fast asleep.

Glinda waved her wand at the candle on the bedside table and the small flame vanished. She did the same for the other candles in the room. Once the last candle went out, the whole room was plunged into blackness.

Oz and Glinda turned and left.

Once the door clicked shut, a small smile appeared on the porcelain girl's face.

She eventually sank into a peaceful sleep that was filled with pleasant dreams about her adopted father, mother and the rest of her adopted family.

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? i know its bad but its all i got. If you like it, review and i might make another, separate story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: here we go! the next and FINAL, part of 'Bedtime Story'. Please review and tell me what you think. ENJOY!)**

* * *

Oscar rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a very long day in the Emerald City. He had been very busy helping with the repairs of the Emerald City.

Carefully avoiding being seen, he instructed the tinkers on repairing some ruined sections of the city and making modifications to the cities defenses in case Theodora and Evanora decide to return.

The former carnival magician collapsed on a comfortable couch.

Oscar lay flat on his back staring up at the high emerald ceiling with his arm dangling over the side of the couch. His eyelids grew heavy and eventually they closed. Before he could drift of to sleep, he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

Oscar opened his eye just a little and saw that the thing that was tugging on the sleeve of his shirt was China Girl.

Oscar mumbled, "What is it?" "You promised to tell me another bedtime story, remember?" said China Girl placing her hands on her hips.

Oscar frowned and thought for a moment till he finally remembered the promise he made the previous night.

He rose from the couch nodding "Yes, I remember".

Oscar yawned and he picked up China Girl, then he began trudging towards her room.

* * *

As he carried China Girl to her room, Oscar allowed her to ride on his shoulders.

Once they arrived at her room, Oscar set her down in her bed as he did the night before. He pulled the covers over the small porcelain girl and he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

Oscar was exhausted but he felt up to telling one story.

The wizard rubbed his eyes and asked China Girl "Where did I leave off?"

"You said you were going to tell me how you met the wicked witch" said China Girl.

Oscar nodded "right" he collected his thoughts and resumed his story "When I arrived in Oz, my hot air balloon was forced down into a river. The river was wild and it carried me over a waterfall"

"ooh" said China Girl in awe.

Oscar continued "After the waterfall, the powerful currents carried me down river till I washed up near a river bank. I climbed out of my destroyed balloon and made my way to land but I stopped. I heard sounds coming from the bushes"

China girl pulled her blankest close to her and gasped a little.

Oscar's tone grew more dramatic "The sounds grew louder and louder when suddenly, from out of the bushes came a...woman"

China Girl frowned "a woman?"

Oscar nodded "Yes a woman. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her name was Theodora the good witch".

The porcelain girl held up a hand "Wait a minute, wasn't Theodora the wicked witch?"

Oscar smiled and shook his head "No, she's not" "But wasn't she the one with green skin and didn't she try to kill you and Glinda?" asked China Girl.

Oscar nodded hesitantly "Well…yes but she wasn't truly the wicked witch, she was a victim of the wicked witch"

The porcelain girl frowned in confusion "Huh?" "If you let me finish my story, all will be clear" said Oscar.

China Girl nodded "Proceed"

Oscar coughed "Anyway, Theodora explained to me about the prophecy and about the wicked witch. We also hid from the flying baboons once. As we travled to the Emerald City, we ran into Finley. He was tangled up in some vines and was about to be eaten by a lion" "And you saved him" said China Girl excitedly.

Oscar nodded "Right, and he pledged a life debt to me" the wizard paused for a moment to catch his breath and he continued, "After a very long walk, we finally reached the Emerald City. Theodora took me to see her sister, Evanora, who we now know as the real wicked witch"

"What did she do?" asked China Girl

"She showed me around the city and the treasury. After that she sent me off to break the wand of the wicked witch but it turned out to be Glinda, as you know because you were with us then" explained Oscar.

"Oh, right" said the porcelain girl. China girl thought for a moment then she asked Oscar "How did Theodora turn green? And why did she want to kill you?"

Oscar sighed deeply and explained "From what I was able to piece together, as we were busy hunting Glinda, Evanora tricked Theodora into thinking that I had flirted with her and had run off to be with Glinda"

The little girl gaped at Oscar "Why did she do that?"

Oscar scratched the back of his head and said quietly "I had flirted with Theodora and she developed feelings for me. Evanora knew about that and she decided to make Theodora think that I didn't have feelings for her"

"Did you have feelings for her?" asked China Girl.

Oscar hesitated for a moment, trying to think of an explanation. Finally he said, "It's complicated"

"How?" asked China Girl.

Oscar scratched his chin and explained, "At first I didn't…I was only trying to be friendly. As we journeyed to the Emerald City, I sort of grew to like her but not in the romantic sense. I wanted to say goodbye to Theodora and maybe talk with her a little before I left, but Evanora prevented me from talking to her. When I did leave, I think Theodora found out that I left and went to Evanora, and the rest is history".

China girl nodded "Ok, but how did she turn green?"

Oscar nodded "Good question. Glinda discovered that Evanora used a magic apple which cause Theodora's heart to wither away so that she would feel nothing but hate for me and Glinda. It also turned her skin green".

The porcelain girl frowned saying, "I don't like Evanora"

"You and me both" muttered Oscar in agreement.

The wizard yawned drowsily and concluded his story "In the end, everyone discovered that the real wicked witch was Evanora. Evanora had turned her own sister into a monster, which was also my fault and she poisoned the king. After the king had died, Evanora directed the blame at Glinda. But now Evanora has no more magic and is now far away from here, the end".

China girl smiled a little "That was a good story, thank you"

Oscar nodded "You're welcome" he rose from his seat "Now, go to sleep".

The former carnival magician walked to the door. Once he laid a hand on the doorknob and opened the door a little, China girl called out after him "Wait!"

Oscar frowned and turned back to the little girl. The porcelain girl drew her blankets close to her and asked, "Can you stay till I fall asleep? In case my nightmares come back"

The wizard thought for a moment than nodded reluctantly "Ok" he trudged back to the bed and sat down beside the tiny girl.

Before she fell asleep, China girl muttered "Flying baboons scare me" "Me too" mumbled Oscar.

* * *

Glinda strolled down the corridors of palace back to her room when she saw a door left slightly ajar.

The good witch went to the opened door and she peeked inside. She recognized it as China Girl's room.

Glinda glanced at the bed and she smiled at what she saw.

Oscar lay on one side of the bed fast asleep. Snuggled up beside him was China Girl, who had an arm placed on the slumbering wizard's arm.

Glinda thought about waking Oscar but the two looked rather comfortable.

Oscar would be good father one day, thought Glinda.

She crept into the room and carefully pulled part of the blanket over and placed some it on the wizard.

Before Glinda left, she placed a small kiss on China Girl's head and she kissed Oscar on the cheek whispering "Goodnight".

The End.

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? i know its kind of corny and all but whatever. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Thats all for this story.)**


End file.
